Sasuke the Cat
by 9foxgrl
Summary: Because of an accident, during a battle Sasuke is now a cat...keep reading if I attracted you interest. Review if you want more.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke the Cat

9foxgrl

**A/N: This idea popped into my head while I was taking a Composition test of all things. How messed up is it my brain can get ideas for fanfic in randoms seconds but it takes forever in coming up with supportive ideas for a freaking ten page essay? Well enough ranting, enjoy.**

"Alright, that's all for today's meeting."

The Council disperese, several were surprised to see Naruto standing outside quietly holding a battered rucsack. To many's surprise he was not wearing his shinobi gear, instead opted for a long sleeved black shirt with a thin vertical orange stripe going across the heart and navy blue pants that stopped three inches above his ankles. He was ignoring the council member's stares then moved to his objected target.

"Hey Hokage-sama? Can I ask you a question?"

This immedietly made everyone freeze. Naruto NEVER called Tsunade 'Hokage-sama' unless shit was about to hit the fan.

"What did you do?" Tsunade said instinctively.

Naruto looked confused. "For the record I have gone six months without pranking anyone, so please do not take this as my way of confessing."

"So my method of therapy worked?" Tsunade asked a bit surprised.

_'How could it not, you threatented to let Anko castrate him, then turn him into your personal punching bag.'_ everyone thought in unison.

"If a missing nin took on another form and identity, does the old one die or what?"

"I suppose, but that would have to be a pretty strong identity."

"What if they changed species?"

"What?"

"Metaphorically speaking." Naruto quickly added.

Everyone present, even a few lingering ANBU and genin teams passing were confused and shocked at Naruto speaking properly.

"Metaphorically then it would be near to impossible to charge them. But that would maybe work." Tsunade replied wondering where this conversation was going.

"Uh huh...so is it possible to accidently force someone to change shape permenantly through a faulty jutsu?"

"Stranger things have been known to happen."

"Oh...ok...umm...Sasuke is still a missing nin yes?"

Tsunade's eyes widen. "What in the name that is all drunken shit and good in the world ? What did you do?"

Naruto laughed sheepishly and reached into the ruck sack and pulled out a sleeping black cat by the scruff of its neck. It would had looked like any other cat except for the fur in the back that stuck out like a chicken's tail.

Everyone in view of the cat gawked.

"Is that?"

"Uh huh..."

"How?"

"I. Have no. Fucking. clue." Naruto simply stated.

Said cat meowed as it woke up, revealing onyx black eyes. The cat glared at the person holding him.

"I. Hate. You." it hissed.

"HOLY SHIT! IT TALKS!"

A few hourts later after Inochi Yamanaka's several ventures into the furballs' mind and the Tsume Inuzana confirming it was indeed him, the black cat aka Sasuke Uchiha was lounging lazily in a chair next to Naruto in the Hokage's office.

"Explain once more. How the Hell did this happen?"

Naruto sighed. "Well you see had happened was:

*flashback*

_Naruto was at the coast returning from a solo mission, easy C-rank, delivery a package to the leader of a small coastal town. He stopped and bought a roasted fish from a peddler then continued ot a narrow passage way that was only passive during the low tide. There he stopped. Crossing from the other side was Sasuke. The last Uchiha stopped as well._

_"Naruto."_

_"Sasuke."_

_"I suppose you've been stalking me in order to force me back?"_

_"No this is a matter of sheer coincidence."_

_Sasuke was taken aback at the fact Naruto spoke properly and that this was ACTUALLY a coincidental meeting._

_"So you finally learned to speak huh?"_

_"Shut up and move, I don't want to be stuck here when the tide comes in."_

_"You move first."_

_"Why the hell should I?"_

_"Because I'm an Uchiha."_

_"Oh don't give me because 'I'm an Uchiha shit'. I never gave a damn about it before, why should it matter now? Now move your ass!"_

*flash back cancelled*

"Can you just get to the point?" Shika asked.

""Basically, we argued, fought. Naruto did this weird jutsu that made a scythe outta water. *Everyone looks at Naruto in shock* I countered. I was about to use the sharigan when he began a transformation jutsu on a clone he just created then he..."

"...he what?"

Naruto looked sheepish. "Oh...I sneezed in the middle of it...and some how with the tide that justu hit Sasuke."

He turned to his former teammate. "Be grateful. My clone was going to transform into an octopus to drown you."

"Then how the hell am I a cat?"

"How the hell should I know? Like I was asking Tsunade earlier! It was a damn fluke!"

"Change me back!" Sasuke snapped.

"If I don't know how I even made you change in the first place, how the hell do you think I can even change you back?"

Tsunade sighed. "Well. Nothing we can do right now...Naruto take Sasuke home."

"WHAT!" the two screamed in unison.

Tsunade smirked."What? You live alone, you can take care of a pet cat I assume. You have taken a great many of Tora missions."

"No way in hell!" Sasuke yowled. He hissed making all of his fur stick up.

Naruto twitched. "I am so screwed. I get the emo version of Tora...great...just what I needed..."

"I AM NOT EMO!"

"Do you still want to make killing Itachi your top priority in life?"

"HOW THE HELL CAN I DO THAT AS A CAT?"

Naruto shrugged. "Why the hell are you asking me? Now come on Umbra, get in the bag!"

"Umbra?" eveyone repeated in confusion.

"What? I can't go around openly calling him Sasuke. People will wonder if I've gone insane. Besides Umbra suits him."

"What the hell does Umbra mean?" Sasuke yowled.

"The dark side of the moon." Hiashi and Shika commented.

Sasuke's ears laid flat against his head. "I may live to regret this..."

**A/N: to continue or not...hmm..maybe if I get enough reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Sasuke the Cat_

_9foxgrl_

_**A/N: I came up with an acceptable (in my view) ending! And in my criminology class of all place! Please remember to review. **_

* * *

><p>Naruto was looking at the object in his hands with grim satisfaction. His lie to the council about a 'faulty jutsu' had work perfectly. During his battle in the canal with Sasuke he injected him with a serum that he had been working on.<p>

He had found it was some documents that the prior tenant had left in a secret room were he spent his time studying seals and jutsus. With a few ingredients from the Forbidden Forest Naruto was able to create a forced transformation jutsu, it just required the hair of whatever you wanted to transformer to transform into. After thinking about long and hard Naruto decided on a cat.

He had inflicted Sasuke with it when he doused a shuriken in it.

It was now Week 4 since Sasuke had come to stay in his care. The first night was hilarious.

(FLASHBACK!)

_*meow*_

_*Snore*_

_CRASH!_

_Naruto sat up and looked at Sasuke who was hissing at a bird sitting on the window sill in the kitchen. Sasuke was now adorned a saucepan on his head. _

_"Stop hunting. Go to sleep." Naruto mumbled as he walked back to his bed.. _

_"Oh? And where am I supposed to sleep?" Sasuke hissed. _

_"Take your pick; the sofa, the window sill, the closet or the dishwasher."_

_"WHAT? THE DISHWASHER?" Sasuke yowled making his fur stand up. "I knew it! You're going to kill me and serve me to the Council!"_

_Naruto yawned and rolled over. "The dishwasher has been broken for six years, hell it doesn't even have a door, so you can sleep in it if you want a room for yourself. Blankets are in the closet. Oh yeah…whatever you do. __**Do. Not. **__Open the drawer to the right side of the pantry. Not if you want to live."\_

_Sasuke licked his paw. "What rats live in there?"_

"_No. A mutant cabbage king and his vegetable army." Naruto mumbled from under his pillow. _

_Sasuke shook his head then walked to the sofa. He curled up and started to sleep. He awoke to the sound of purring and realized it was him. He curled up again and found his dreams filled with cream and fish. When he awoke in the morning he found himself very hungry for a bowl of warm cream. _

_He lightly landed on the floor and walked to the kitchen. He paused at the sound of chanting coming from the pantry. _

_'All hail the Cabbage King! Hail the Cabbage King! Leafy green and brown! We are the Veggie who live in the Shroud!'_

_"The hell?"_

_"The Veggie people."_

_Sasuke jumped and found himself clinging to the ceiling not by chakra, but by his claws. A low laugh made him look down. Naruto stood there chuckling and holding a bag of groceries in his hands. _

_"Very funny." Sasuke hissed as he retracted his claws with some difficulty. _

_"Says the guy who in a furry body...ooh which reminds me...we need to get you neutered. I should make an appointment with Hana." Naruto said with an concerned look on his face. "After all we can't have cats with the Sharigan running around."_

_Sasuke yowled and raced to a corner where he was facing Naruto hissing._

_"Whoa down fur ball or no bowl of cream!"_

The duration of his visit Sasuke began to mellow out more. Especially when Naruto let his six year old neighbor cat sit. Everytime Sasuke misbehaved Naruto threatened to let her adopt Sasuke forever.

Sasuke's behavior was now…acceptable. At least he wasn't ranting about killing anyone anymore.

Now, to return the former rogue ninja to the person that deserved him the most.

"Hey Sasuke, come here a second."

"What?" the tomcat meowed. "I'm reading the newspaper."

"Where?"

"Kitchen."

Naruto poked his head in the kitchen, sure enough Sasuke was sitting in there reading the newspaper. Now if this wasn't strange enough to see a cat reading a newspaper, stirring a cup of tea with its tail, but he was wearing a pair of glasses as well. Something Naruto had to buy him after he realized the Sharigan made Sasuke so blind he couldn't read something two feet in front of him. This was proved when Sasuke kept running into a lamppost, repeatedly for five consecutive minutes.

"What do you want?"

"I think I found a cure!"

Sasuke turned the pale with his tail. "Sure, isn't that what you said last time when I was about to run away?"

"I mean it!"

"I don't believe you." Sasuke said as he took a sip of tea then turned the page. Naruto slunk by and stealthily pour the vial he was carrying into the cup then walked out. A few minutes later he returned and shoved Sasuke into a bag then ran out.

Sasuke tried to yell but found he could no longer talk. What did Naruto do? All he knew was that he was trapped in the bag until a few minutes later it opened. Sasuke nearly jumped when he saw Sakura holding the bag.

"I can't believe that idiot. Leaving me to cat sit while he goes on a mission." she huffed. She looked at the cat with curious eyes.

Sasuke cocked his head to the side at her sad face.

"Your eyes look like Sasuke's…." she muttered. Sasuke silently followed her to her room where she broke down and cried.

"I miss him so much…" Sakura cried. "If only I had been stronger…then maybe I could have stopped him when he tried to leave. Even with all I've done…all this training I still can't save him. All I've been able to do is watch Naruto get nearly killed as he tries to bring him back for me…I should have never made him promise! He's going to get killed and it's all my fault!"

Sasuke didn't know why but her words really hurt him. After seeing her cry for a few minutes he jumped up on the bed and curled up beside her in an attempt to give comfort. Sakura cuddled Sasuke in her arm. Sasuke purred.

"You're such a sweet kitty." Sakura said as she hugged him. She looked very sleepy. "Don't run away okay?"

Sasuke waited until she had fallen asleep and gave her a peck on the lips.

"I'm sorry for everything I did to hurt you Sakura."

Sasuke fell asleep next to the pink haired girl. Forty miles away Naruto smirked as he knew everything he had done in the last week had come into place.

"I kept my promise."

When Sakura woke up she found herself being embraced in a pair of strong arms. She woke up so find Sasuke in his human form.

"S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke woke up with mixed reactions. 1) He was human again, and 2) he was been sleeping next to Sakura in the nude.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilogue<strong>_

_**No one was really sure how Sasuke returned back to his human form. If Naruto knew he wasn't saying anything. A month after his return Sasuke was reinstated a probationary shinobi allowed to live in Naruto apartment. After the fall of Orochimaru, the Akatsuki and Madara, Sasuke married Sakura. The two had four children, all of which referred to Naruto as their uncle much to Sasuke's dismay. **_

_**Yes, Sasuke had found that revenge was not the way to succeed in life. He was content with his wife, their three sons and daughter whom he all loved dearly. **_

The End.


End file.
